Family Life
by Shijin-chan
Summary: Isabella finds out that she is pregnant with Phineas's child. Follow them on their journey as a family. My first story in this fanbase. Hopefully you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Phineas and Ferb fanbase! Let me introduce myself. My name's Shijin, nice to meet you. I was an anime writer before, so hence the japanese-looking name. (Shijin is poet in japanese). Hopefully, we can be friends. This is a story that I really haven't seen yet, so it's Phinabella but Isabella is pregnant. Just to let you know, you guys will probably choose how the story goes. I'll leave options at the end of the story and you guys and say what you want to see. Hopefully you'll enjoy this.**

 **I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

Isabella stared down at the pregnancy test in shock. She and Phineas had moved in to a one-bedroom apartment after they graduated tri-state-state. It had only been a couple of months before they "did it" for the first time. Now, a month later, Isabella had been feeling weird, but decided not to tell her boyfriend.

 _Oh my gosh, what will he think?_ Isabella thought as the positive pregnancy test stared back at her.

Phineas was at work, and he wouldn't be back home until 7:00. He was a construction site manager and builder.

Isabella was a lawyer and Junior Fireside girls instructor. Isabella had gotten home earlier today. She took half of the day off to go and buy the tests and to actually take it. Now, her fears were confirmed. A million thoughts raced through her brain. _Am I ready to be a mom? I'm only 23! How will Phineas take it?_

Isabella could only sit and wait.

Phineas finally came home. He sensed that something was wrong. He found Isabella waiting in their bedroom, her black hair covering her face and hands covering a package.

Isabella looked up, saw Phineas, handed him the package and ducked her head back.

Puzzled, Phineas opened the package and his jaw dropped.

Isabella prepared herself for the worst, but to her astonishment, Phineas scooped her up in a hug and kissed her.

"We're going to be parents!" Phineas said as he twirled Isabella around.

"Wait... you're not mad?" Isabella asked.

"It was a surprise, but how can I be mad?"

Isabella laughed and allowed Phineas to dance her around their apartment.

Phineas was already on it. "We probably should look into houses because this apartment isn't big enough, and we need to tell the family."

Isabella nodded. "That's right. We also should move soon because then I wouldn't be able to help because, you know.."

"That's right." Phineas nodded.

That night, Phineas and Isabella went to friends and family to deliver the news personally. Everyone was excited for them, and made bets about the gender of the baby.

Candace was the most excited. She and Jeremy already had two kids, a seven-year old girl named Amanda, and a five-year old boy named Xaivier, and were expecting another boy, who they were naming Fred.

"Oh my gosh you guys! I am so excited for you!" Candance squealed. Jeremy had been happy for them too.

"wait, do you have an ob/gyn?" Candace asked.

"we were planning to look tonight," Phineas explained.

"Well, why don't you guys come with me tomorrow? Fred is due for a checkup," Candace said as she put her hand on her growing belly.

"So how far along are you now?" Isabella asked.

"Five months," Jeremy said as he picked up Amanda and xaivier for bedtime.

"Ok, we'll come with you tomorrow." Isabella said. "Who's the doctor?"

"Stacy, she graduated a while back." Candace said.

"All right, we're in."

 _The Next Day_

Candace had just finished her checkup. Fred was doing fine and was healthy.

"Oh hey Isabella. Hi Phineas." Stacy greeted them as they walked in.

"Hi, we just found out that we were expecting but don't know how far along."

"first off, congratulations! Secondly, sure, come on in for a quick checkup."

Isabella laid down on the table and lifted her shirt as Phineas stood beside her.

"Well, it looks like the baby is doing fine. And you guys are about five weeks along. Wait. Scratch the 'baby' part."

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked.

"They're twins."

Isabella and Phineas looked at each other in shock. After it wore off, they were happy.

"Well, looks like you guys will have your hands full." Stacy noted.

"Yep. But we couldn't be happier."

"Ok, you guys should come back in about a month and then more frequently as the due date approaches. Here's my card. The receptionist up front can help you schedule your next appointment."

"Thanks Stacy. Oh, one question. When will we find out the genders?" Phineas asked.

"Its too early to tell. When you're three months in, we probably can tell then."

"Ok. Thanks stacy!" Isabella called as they walked out.

 _I can't believe it. We're having twins._ Phineas thought as Isabella leaned against his chest on the way to the car.

* * *

 **Ok. Here are your options that will happen next chapter.**

 **1)Skip the first two months of pregnancy and find out the genders.**

 **2)Have Isabella be frightened and ask Candace for advice.**

 **3) suggest a few ideas!**

 **Also, please review what you guys think so far! Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to be clear after some recent reviews, this is just a sweet pregnancy story. Nobody is going to die, nobody is building anything, no sex scenes, no pistol duels, and definitely no abortions.**

 **Thank you SKYLNMARY for one of two legit reviews. I'm going with choice number 2, where the first two months of pregnancy are skipped and we find out the genders.**

 **Also Guest, Guest, and Guest, I am not doing any of those things.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

Isabella was now at three months, just enough to find out the genders of the babies. It was a little cliche, but Phineas and Isabella decided to do a "gender reveal" party for the twins.

So, they were currently at Stacy's office where they were doing their ultrasound.

"Guys, you guys are actually expecting triplets. I can tell you that the bigger ones are identical but the other one was so tiny that we didn't see it at first. I can still run a test and tell you guys the gender anyway." Stacy said.

Isabella was in no shock because she always suspected that there was going to be a third baby. She always had the gut feeling that she was expecting three.

Phineas, however, was in total shock. After finding out, he passed out, which was not normal for him but recovered after a few seconds and gave Isabella a peck on the lips.

Stacy ran the tests and gave them a piece of paper with the genders inside.

Isabella and Phineas went to Candace's house, where the party was going to be held. Candace had agreed to bake cakes for them and she had two ready. However, she keeled over when she heard that they were expecting triplets.

"Wow Isabella. Were you shocked?" Candace asked.

"Well not really but I was kinda suspecting it." Isabella replied. "Phineas, however actually fainted."

So, Candace quickly whipped up a third smaller cake and added dye to the other two.

 _Some time later..._

"OK guys, we're going to cut the cakes now!" Isabella said.

Everyone gathered around the two cakes that were set out. After sharing a kiss, Phineas and Isabella held the knife together and made the cut. "It's a boy!" Isabella gushed. She turned the cake around so that they could see the blue inside.

They cut the second cake. "A boy!" Phineas yelled. Everyone was whooping and cheering.

"But guys, what if we told you... that we are actually expecting triplets!" Isabella yelled.

It was dead silent. Candace wheeled out the third smaller cake while everyone was still staring. Isabella kissed Phineas on the cheek, and cut the last cake herself. It revealed... "PINK!" Isabella screamed.

Everyone went wild, so happy for the new parents. It was there when everyone was still going wild and yelling that Phineas dropped to one knee.

"Isabella Garcia-Shepiero, will you do me the honor of becoming Isabella Flynn?" Phineas asked.

Everyone yelled some more as Isabella, with tears brimming in her eyes, said yes.

That night, after the party, Phineas and Isabella went back to their had decided on a house. They were going to move into a house across the street from Candace, because it had three bedrooms, and they could easily baby-sit Amanda and Xaivier when Candace's time came.

Thanks to Phineas' genius, they were already moved in by the next day.

"Hey, Candace can I talk to you? Are Jeremy and the kids here?" Isabella asked.

"Sure. No, Jeremy took them to the park." Candace answered.

They sat down on the couch. "Candace, will childbirth be worth it? What if they don't stay in here long enough?" Isabella's stomach was getting noticeably bigger, and it was well known that most twins and triplets were born prematurely.

"Yes, childbirth is always worth it. The moment that you hold them for the first time, you forget about all the pain, stretchmarks, and heartburn. You have a child. Or in your case, you have children."

"Is it going to be hard to take care of the babies?"

"Yes it will be. But remember that it's worth it."

Isabella smiled. "That's encouraging. Thanks, Candace."

Suddenly, Candace fell back. "Isabella... could..could you call Jeremy?"

Isabella was on it. "Ok, I'll call Jeremy to meet us at the hospital. I'll drop you off and I'll take Amanda and Xaivier with me home."

Isabella sped to the hospital. Candace was taking deep breaths, and timing her contractions. Finally, they were at the hospital.

"Good luck, Candace. Fred is going to be a lucky guy."

In the backseat, Amanda and Xaivier didn't know what was going on. "ma-ma gonna be oke?" Xaivier asked.

"Of course mommy is going to be ok. She's going to bring your baby brother home soon, that's all."

"Is daddy going to he with momma?" Amanda asked

"yes, daddy was waiting inside for momma." Isabella answered.

"When is she coming back?" Amanda asked asked.

"We don't know for sure, but you might need to spend the night at my house." Isabella said.

"Yay sleepover!" Xaivier and Amanda shouted.

 _A few hours later_

"Hey Isabella, I'm home." Phineas called as he walked through the door.

"Hey Phin, we're watching Amanda and Xaivier tonight. Jeremy called, Candace is still in labor."

"Oh yeah, Jeremy called me earlier to tell me that Candace was in labor."

"Well, could you set up the air mattress in the girl's room? Xaivier could borrow her crib for the night and Amanda could sleep on the air mattress next to him. Candace says that they both sleep through the night. Just then, Xaivier started crying.

"I'll go check on him Isabella. Why don't you and Amanda get started on dinner?" Phineas asked.

"Ok. Come on Amanda! You're gonna help Aunt Issy make dinner."

Amanda danced into the room and held Isabella's hand as they walked to the kitchen.

"Well, what's going on with you big guy?" Phineas asked as he picked Xaivier. "Oh, looks like someone needs a new diaper."

In the kitchen, Amanda and Isabella were making hamburgers and fries. "Amanda, could you please get the plates out for Aunty?"

Amanda got the plates and ketchup out. Isabella flipped the last of the burgers and set them on the plates. "Phineas! Xaivier! Dinner!"

Phineas walked in carrying Xaivier. Setting him in his high chair, he watched Amanda bring in two burgers. Isabella walked in carrying the other two.

"Thank you Aunt Issy!" Amanda sang as she dug in.

Phineas kissed Isabella before eating his. Xaivier, however, was smashing his face into his burger, getting ketchup all over his face. Isabella laughed and said, " I can't wait to meet ours." She put her hand on her growing belly.

 _The next day_

ring... ring...ring... ring...

"Hello? It's isabella."

"Hey Isabella! It's jeremey."

"Oh hey! How's Candace?"

"Candace is fine. Fred's fine. He's the most precious thing, anyway, could you bring the kids to meet him? You and Phineas are welcome to come as well."

"Sure. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Thanks!"

*click*

"Phineas, our nephew is here! We're invited to meet him along with Amanda and Xaivier."

"Hey, that's great. Amanda, Xaivier, we're going to meet your baby brother!"

 _At the hospital_

"Awww! He's so cute!" Amanda gushed.

"Ba-ba brother?" Xaivier questioned as he gently poked at the blanket.

"Yes," Candace said. "His name is fred."

"Fed! Fed!" Xaivier said as he jumped up and down."

"Ok, Ok, get down!" Candace yelled as she handed the baby to Isabella.

"Oh he looks just like you, Jeremey!" Isabella said.

"I know, right? I hope that he grows up to be like him." Candace said.

"I also can't believe that we'll have three of these on our hands." Phineas said as he held his nephew.

* * *

 **All right, on to the choices!**

 **1) Have them decide on names**

 **2) Have something scary happen to Isabella**

 **3)Whatever else you want as long as it is appropriate**

 **Thanks! Shijin out!**


	3. Chapter 3 (part 1)

**Hi guys! Wow, I'm looking at the charts and I can't believe that I've gotten over 100 views on this story altogether! Anyway, shoutout to SKYLNMARY for being amazing and NickStar77. Ok, I am going to do both 1 and 2. They are going to choose names and also something *smirks* is going to happen to Isabella.**

 **I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

Phineas and Isabella were on their couch, looking at Baby name books. Isabella was lying down on Phineas's lap and they were discussing possible names. Isabella was going to take Phineas's name and Phineas was going to take hers so their official last name was Garcia-Shepiero-Flynn. They also decided to get married after the kids were born because they wanted them to be there.

"Well, do you want the boy's names to go with eachother?" Isabella asked. "They are identical."

"Maybe, but I'm not sure," Phineas said. Isabella was still three months along but her stomach was getting big.

"What about Cheyeanne Linda-Vivian Garcia-Shepiero-Flynn for the girl?" asked Isabella.

"That's pretty. It's nice that you're honoring our mom's name. I'm thinking Matthew Lawerence Garcia-Shepiero-Flynn and Nathan Lawerence Garcia-Shepiero-Flynn for the boys."

"Don't you think that it'll bug them to have identical middle names?" asked Isabella. "I mean, I like it but don't you think it'll bug them?"

"I don't think so. It sounds right." Phineas said, kissing her belly as it wiggled. "See, even they liked it."

"I'm worried about Cheyanne though, Phineas. Stacy says that she is so tiny compared to her brothers."

"I'm pretty sure that she'll be all right Isabella. Just follow Stacy's instructions and she'll be all right."

"I hope so."

That was true. Cheyeanne wasn't developing as fast as her brothers. Stacy was worried and put Isabella on bedrest until the end of her pregnancy. That meant that Phineas had to work more to finish setting up the bedroom for the boys, but he didn't mind.

"Anyway, Isabella" Phineas said reaching into his bag, "I really liked these two prints for the wallpaper in the boy's room."

He help up a blue-airplane themed one and a yellow construction themed one.

"Well, the yellow construction is cute, but I think we should go with the blue-airplane one."

"Yeah, the airplanes are cuter." Phineas's phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"..."

"Oh hi Ferb. What's up?"

"..."

"Oh shoot, I'm late for work, aren't I?"

"Yep."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

"Isabella, I'm late for work!" Phineas said as he ran around grabbing his things.

Isabella walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye. "Bye Phineas!"

"Bye Issy!" Phineas kissed her stomach again. "Bye guys!"

He closed the door behind him when her heard a thump and crash.

* * *

 **Sorry for the extremely short chapter and cliffhanger but school and life in general got in the way. Anyway, the next chapter and this chapter will be one whole chapter. Sorry, no choices!**


End file.
